Once Before
by Kyoyama Kita
Summary: [Complete] What drove Hao to want to kill human? What made him want it? not necessary to read Anna's Sister 2
1. First Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King no matter how much I wanted to…..

Kyoyama Kita: okay this is a side fic to Anna's Sister 2: Who am I? I dunno I just got a feeling to do this………………….enjoy……… you may have to read the manga for this because it includes a character that not many people knoe about he's called Matamune. Umm Hao in his first life I couldn't remember how old he was so I'm going to settle for the age of 25……………………..

**And umm its not necessary to read the Anna's Sister **

'_thoughts…'_

/_telepathic thoughts/_ can be between dragon and phoenix or other people

* * *

**Chapter 1: FIRST LIFE**

It was two weeks later when Kita brought Hao back to his outoto's house. His outoto knew he never lost his memory. Yet Hao didn't know why, but suddenly he remembered how he met the woman of his life. The woman now, he cannot have……

(1000 years ago)

King Hao sat in the sedan chair absentmindly stroking his cat, Matamune. "Are we there yet?" he asked. One of the servants answered back, "Gomenasai Hao-sama we have along way to go, it seems the advisor slightly miscounted how long it takes to go to Master Kaji's temple."

He sighed leaning back. "It sometimes not very entertaining being a king Matamune." He said tracing the stripes on the cat's back.

Another 15 minutes passed by when Matamune sprang up unexpectedly form Hao's lap and sniffed the air before running to the window and meowing. Hao blinked in surprise normally the cat hisses when there is a bad oni around. But before Hao could say anything Matamune leaped out of the window.

"Matte Matamune!" Hao lifted up the curtain that covered the window where he saw a girl walking.

Matamune plodded up to the girl, but before he could reach the girl, she tunred around and her eyes widened. "Kodoro 1 is that you?" She held out her arms to Matamune and he immediately broke into a run leaping into her arms.

She hugged the cat burying her face in 'Kodoro's' fur. "Where have you been Kodoro? I missed you so much." 'Kodoro' answered, "Meow………."

"Hey you, woman!" The girl turned around to meet the 2 servants. "That is Hao-sama's neko, you better hand him over or I'll….."

"Quiet Naku, you're frightening the girl." The man immediately shrank away. "Hai Hao-sama." Hao stepped out of the sedan chair and walked towards the girl. He studied the girl, she was probably almost the same age as him maybe 3 years younger. "Does Matamune belong to you?" The girl looked at him, her eyes narrowing at the sight of him, "Well not really, that's what you named him?" She asked, "It's a lot better than Kodoro isn't it?"

Hao smiled. "But anyways," She continued. "Maybe you should take care of Kodo…I mean Matamune, I'll think you can take care of him better than me." She handed Matamune back to Hao. "How could you say that, the neko already belongs to Hao-sama!" Naku snapped at her and in return received a glare from Hao.

He looked back at the girl to see that she was already a distance away form them. "Matte Kudasai!" He send out his onis to stop her, only to see the girl back away one step and a giant dragon and bird come out, swiftly destroying the onis. The girl blinked, "Nani? What happen?" Hao sighed in relief at least the girl didn't think he wanted to kill her. He glanced up at her only to find that she was gone.

"Err Hao-sama," Toya nervously piped up. "We need to go to Master Kaji's place." Hao almost forgot. "Hai…….."

* * *

She walked along the pebbly road it was hard, she wore shoes to prevent the stones digging into her feet. She was off to find something to eat for herself and her two companions. "Moi…….Dragon…can't you hunt or something? I mean you eat anything." The little reptile growled. She giggled, 'okay maybe no everything but I mean you can either eat meat or fruit or whatever unlike Phoenix she can only eat fruit, seeds, vegetables..." Dragon butted her with his head as if to say, 'yea yea I got it, no need to continue.'

Dragon and Phoenix suddenly vanished, she wasn't at least surprised that happened every time someone came. She heard a meowing from behind. She recognized, '_could it be?'_ she turned around to her joy it was her cat friend, Kodoro. "Kodoro, is that you?" She cried as she opened her arms to Kodoro. She felt blissfully happy, Kodoro rubbed his head against her chest purring. She asked him questions even though she knew that he could not answer, but she felt that he missed her too.

It was there she heard someone angrily calling her "woman" Turning around she just noticed the sedan chair with 2 servants in front. '_Its probably them calling me' _Then a soft voice came out of the sedan chair followed by its owner. She blinked the man that the voice belong to was handsome, very handsome, with long dark brown hair that reached down to his hips and a face that seemed so gentle, but right now she wasn't interested in him she was interested in finding something to eat.

She noticed then that the man was studying her, '_ this is getting a little annoying'_ she thought. She was glad that the man finally broke the silence. "Does Matamune belong to you?" She blinked, Matamune? At least that man seemed gentle enough to take care of her little tiger. When the same servant that snapped at her interrupted, she notice a place where she might be able to buy some food and since she also wanted to break the silence between them she quickly walked away, only to find herself blocked by 2 big ugly looking ghosts.

Before she could do anything, Dragon and Phoenix already helped her, she sighed did she always have to get attacked by onis all the time just because she has Phoenix? Oh well time to get some food.

* * *

Hao sat there waiting for Master Kaji to inform him of the bad onis that have invaded his village. "Ah King Hao, it is a great honor for me to be speaking to you." Hao smiled and bowed back. "Pleasure is all mine."

While Kaji was rambling on about the onis, Hao thought about the girl, that Dragon could be a oversoul but there was no possible way of having the form of a Phoenix, for all his life all the bird oversoul that were claimed to have a form of the phoenix were fake, but that one bird felt so right.

No, he _had_ to find out who that girl is. "Hao-sama?" He looked up meeting Kaji's eyes, "Dai jo bu?"

Hao smiled, "Yes the onis are terrorizing your city right?"

"yes."

"I'll see to it immediately" he answered standing up and walking gracefully to the exit.

* * *

"Now that feels better doesn't it?" She asked her two companions. Dragon tried to suppress a burp but failed. Phoenix chuckled. "Now I think we would have spent a lot less money if you didn't eat so much Dragon!" she teased. "So where are we going now, there are no shrines around here."

_/don't know/ _Dragon replied. "Oh, so I guess we will be doing nothing today then." She replied. _/well we could look around and see if there any people in need of help/ _

"Actually I think you two should go fly around and what I'm trying to say is have fun, you two always stay with me and I think you should fly around and spend the day having fun."

_/but what about you/_ Phoenix asked.

_/yes, you might get attack by a bunch of hentai men or get attack by big cats or you might get attack by some ummm really big birds/_ Dragon included helpfully.

She raised a eyebrow, "you had a point there but big birds? The only big bird around here is Phoenix." _/its okay I get your reason./ _

_/its okay I'll try to keep Anata here from trying to eat everything that got in his way./_ Phoenix reassured. Dragon looked at her, _/koi, does that mean we are gonna leave her here by herself/ _

_/yes/ _Phoenix replied shooting a glare in Dragon's direction if a bird could glare. "Don't worry if any onis around I'll just shoot them with my fireball attack or maybe my water tornado." The girl replied.

_/We'll be going then see you later at dawn./ _Dragon cried as they both disappeared from the girl's sight.

She sighed, '_Alone at last, not that I'm glad they gone but it is a lot better that they weren't always worrying about me.' _

Almost at once, robbers surrounded her. "Well, well, well what do we have here?" said one, who was probably the leader. "A pretty lil girl here. Well we can't go to waste could we?" The robbers (8 in total) approached the girl.

"So you're thinking that just because I am outnumbered 8 to 1 means I'm going to get kidnapped by you?" she asked raising an eyebrow. The leader smiled, "You are just one girl and even if you know kung fu there no point in trying to fight back." The girl smiled back, "Just one thing though….." The leader's eyes narrowed "and that is?"

Fire circled her right hand while the water circled the other. "This lil girl isn't normal." She raised her right, "FIRE TWISTER!" She lit the robber's clothes on fire, deliberately keeping its temperature low. "AHHH! YOUKAI!" They all ran away. Sometimes rolling on the floor to put the fire that kept remerging.

The girl winced, _'I think Dragon's right I'll get attack by anything.' _

She walked over to a lush green forest and sat down by a small lake.

It was very peaceful and quiet when all a sudden, "AH!" She was pelted by water. Slowly drowning

"LADY OF THE PHOENIX, THE PHOENIX IS MINE!"

A giant worm like water thingy raised out of the water and began attacking her again.

"FIRE TWISTER!"

It seemed to almost work but, then the fire was absorbed by the giant worm-like thingy. She tried again.

"OCEAN OF PAIN!"

The water that blasted from her hands became several arrows, its head strong enough to pierce through several houses. Unexpectedly, the arrows were also absorbed by the worm. "Nani? Nan des ka?"

"HAHAHAHA MY BODY ABSORBS ANY ATTACK THERE'S NO WAY YOU CAN DEFEAT ME!"

She was slowly losing her energy as she was yet again punched by the blast of water. The giant worm was slowly absorbing her own energy, which had the power to heal her body, as water coils from the worm's body surrounded her body curling around her wrists and waist.

_'Gomen, Phoenix, Dragon I should have listen to you.'

* * *

_

I hope you like this chapter, and sorry to those people who think that Hao too nice, and Kita is being to nice to him soli! Oh i actually wrote this before i finish Anna's Sister 2 and what's more annoying is that i written 2 stories before it and i haven't completed it yet! (hits herself)


	2. First Life 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King

A note, probably the story will probably be set in da girl's view, sometimes in Hao's view

_'thoughts'_

_/telepathic stuff/_

**Mikauzoran** – oh well as long it doesn't go the wrong way :P anyway I love your story too!

* * *

**Chapter 2: FIRST LIFE 2**

Hao sat in the sedan chair waiting patiently as he was on the way home. Matamune woke up and rubbed himself against Hao's hand. Hao smiled, "You do know what I am thinking don't you Matamune?" He was thinking about that girl again.

As they passed a forest, Matamune puffed out his hair and hissed angrily out of the window. "Nani Matamune?" Hao lifted the curtain up, and Matamune yet again jumped out of the window and ran into the forest. "Matte! Matamune!" Hao leaped gracefully out of the sedan chair and followed Matamune into the forest and stopped in his tracks.

There was mizumushi youkai (_translation – water worm demon_), it absorbs all its enemies' energy before eating them, becoming more powerful and larger. His eye's widened as he saw the very girl being hoisted up by the worm's coils. He could feel that her energy was slowly draining away.

Immediately, he chanted a quick spell to his youkai and ordered them to attack. The youkai caught the worm by surprise, causing it to drop the girl. Hao quickly darted forward and caught her. (_You know how like he disappears and appears from another side or something_)

Hao's youkai threw numerous attacks never tiring since the chant that Hao said, made them absorb energy instead of the other way around, making the worm smaller and smaller until finally it was only the size of a dog with wide eyes and a pointed head. Hao smiled, "Hmph, no one ever saw a mizumushi in its original form. I think its time to change that." And with that his youkai demolished the worm and disappeared into thin air.

Hao looked at the woman in his arms. She must have not known about the properties of this youkai to actually fight it. She fainted from the exhaustion of her energy fading away too quickly. He walked back to the sedan chair with Matamune following behind. Naku's eyes widened, "Hao-sama that girl……….." Hao silenced him with a glare.

He carefully got up into the sedan chair and sat the girl so she was sitting in his lap with her head resting against his shoulder. He looked down, she was brave, to face that mizumushi by herself, but where was the dragon or the phoenix? Weren't they the ones to protect her? And why was that worm attacking her? Mizumushi don't attack for no reason although they are very protective of their territory, and would attack if the intruder persisted. Hao believed that the girl was smart enough not to persist in intruding a youkai's territory.

The girl stirred in his arms, she weakly opened her eyes and he stared straight into them. She looked at him dazed and unfocused before dropping off again. He smiled and held her tightly to himself, so that he was sure that she wouldn't fall off.

* * *

Phoenix flew on, until _/Dragon, I think she's been attacked./ _She said. Dragon shook himself, _/WHAT? I knew we shouldn't have left her go on her own./ _

_/But koi, she's fine that young man from earlier on saved her./ _

Dragon growled softly/_ I don't like him./ _

_/You don't like anyone/ _Phoenix reminded him.

_/I do! Like that boy before remember? I didn't do anything to him./ _Dragon replied defensively.

/_Until he tried to hold her hand, and you scared him off by setting psychic fire to his pants./ _Phoenix reminded him.

* * *

She woke up as moonlight shined directly onto her face. She sat up in the futon (a big flat mattress thing that jap ppl sleep on sometimes in Japan) wondering how she got here. She vaguely remembers dreaming about the same man who she met earlier on. She decided to look around and tried to get up. It was hard, her legs felt like water. She took a step and wobbled around. She crawled to the door and tried to pull herself up. She tentatively took a step and immediately collapsed.

Instead of feeling the hard floor, she felt herself being swept off her feet. It was that man again, she blushed, and she felt so helpless, being carried by someone who she just met for no longer than 2 minutes. "What are you doing out here? You should stay in bed, your body is still weak from the attack." "I don't like being kept inside the room." She replied.

Hao was walking towards the girl's room to see if she was any better, when the door open and he was surprised that she had the strength to even pull herself to the door. He watched as she pulled herself up and take a step, and wobbled, he darted forward and caught her in his arms. He asked her gently and she replied without fear. He liked this girl, her spirit was strong and she wasn't afraid of him.

The man smiled and set her down gently onto the pouch' side (_you knoe that bit where they have this wooden floor thingy just above the ground_), she sighed and breathed in deep the fresh smell. "What is your name, maiden?" She looked at him, "Kahiya, and you are?"

"Asakura Hao."

_' Kahiya that's a nice name, just take off the Ka and its means fire arrow.'_

"May I ask Lady Kahiya, who are your guardians?"

She blinked, "Guardians?"

"That ryu and phoenix."

"Why do you ask?"

"Er…"

Hao broke off, the girl smirked and continued, "I don't tell things to random people even if they are the almighty King."

_'So she knows what I am.'_

"Maiden, how old are you?"

"22."

"What is your last name?"

"I don't have one."

"Where is your family?"

She stood up, well she stood up and fell over again. She sighed, "Look, I don't know why you are so interested in me or why you are asking me so many questions, I should be the one asking."

"Apologizes, my Lady."

"Kahiya."

"huh?"

Kahiya snorted, she did not expect a king to say "huh". "I said Kahiya, not maiden Kahiya or maiden or Lady. Just Kahiya." Hao smiled, "Kahiya." He pronounced, he liked it, it had a smooth sound to it.

Kahiya's eyelids were getting heavy. And Hao noticed that. He stood up and picked Kahiya up ignoring the small gasp of surprise. "You are tired, Lady, you should rest." She pushed against him and gave up too tired to resist any further.

He put her down onto the futon and covered her with the blanket. Haos looked at Kahiya's face and gently trail his finger along her jaw, she shifted ever so slightly.

_'Beautiful, yet mysterious at the same time.'_

He left the room thinking about getting a good night sleep. He stopped though outside, was the huge dragon and phoenix, the dragon however, looked as if it was going to burn him into cinders very soon. "Your friend is inside there, she is very weak due to a attack from a mizumushi." Hao explained gently not moving so as to not make any wrong actions.

The bird bowed her head and nudged the door. Hao reached forward and open it, he did not want to make too many enemies especially, but he sensed that he might have more trouble making friends with the dragon though, because the dragon did not trust him.

He continued on his way to his room.

(In the Morning)

Kahiya got up feeling drained and tired as normal, but as she tried to crawl to her feet she found she could do it and not fall down like last time. That meant only one thing…. She ran outside and threw her arms around Phoenix's long neck. Dragon gave a small growl, _/and none for me/ _she laughed and hugged Dragon as well. She put a hand on both of them and they both shrank until they were size that was slightly shorter than her. (_just think of a reasonable height for a 22 year old person_)

_'Amazing, Lady Kahiya, simply amazing.'_

She turned around to see Hao smiling at her. She frowned back at him, "Thank you." She said reluctantly, but Phoenix was urging her so she had to. /_Bow to him, Kahiya./ _She bowed as much as she hated to doing that others. "No need, Lady Kahiya, we are alone so it is not necessary." '_He's doing that delibrately, he's delibrately calling me Lady, or Maiden. I'll just have to put up with it. But I don't even deserve that title I am a lowly beggar.' _She thought annoyed.

"Kahiya, there is a kimono there for you to wear instead of your own tattered clothing." Hao said pointing to a pile of clothes in the room, which she woke up in. She didn't remember them being there, probably the servants put them there right after she went out. She nodded and went into her room closing the door behind Phoenix who was the last to come in. She separated the clothing to see that they were different sorts of kimonos some brilliantly decorated with flowers, dragons and phoenixes. She quickly chose a simple plain cream coloured one.

"Maiden Kahiya, would you mind taking the morning walk with me before we eat breakfast?"

/_Go on Kahiya, he's nice, I'm sure, you will like him./ _

_'Phoenix what are you trying to do? Get me a husband?' _Kahiya stepped out, shook her head and followed Hao down a path that took them through a garden. They walked in silence, Kahiya was nervous, what did this man want? Something brushed against her leg. She looked down to see her Kodoro meowing. She bend down. "I'm glad you took care of Matamune well." She spoke aloud.

"Thank you Kahiya, actually he was the one that found me." He stopped and watched Kahiya. He watched as she gently stroked Matamune tracing the stripes on his back. He saw her face and watched her eyes soften at Matamune.

Kahiya noticed someone was watching her; she stared back at him only to have Hao smile at her. She blushed not use to this sort of reaction. He bent down and looked straight into her eyes. "Kahiya-chan, are you alright?" He asked. Kahiya blushed and nodded unable to say anything, she didn't know why she was acting like this, she looked away, her face set, she couldn't trust this man yet, not until she knew his intentions.

"HAO-SAMA! YOUR MEAL IS READY ALONG WITH LADY KAHIYA'S!"

Hao stood up. He held out his hand to Kahiya, "Shall we go?" She ignored the hand, stood up by herself and walked to the dining room.

(Afterwards)

Dragon growled with happiness, burping as he soared up high circling the palace looking everywhere in between rooms, ignoring the people since they can't see him anyway.

Kahiya remained in the garden leaning against Phoenix. "I want to leave Phoenix, but it hard, I hate being impolite I mean, Hao-sama is being very kind and treating me with everything, clothes, food, shelter, but why is he doing this? Only to me? He could have done it to other poor people that are hanging to life and trying to live. And I'm not sure what might happen here, I have to protect you Phoenix, you're the last of your true kind. And he might be there to take you away, and you won't be here anymore…"

/_Don't worry hiya-chan, I'll always be there, besides when you're not around Dragon is here, he cares for me and I care for him too, Dragon is the last of his kind as well, we are both unique and I knoe that I would die for Dragon and for you without a doubt. Can you not feel it Kahiya? We are bonded by fate and destiny, we are meant to stay for each other through many lives and through many deaths. Just because you are to protect me does not mean you are to be unsocial with people who want to be friends with you/ _

Kahiya closed her eyes and looked deeply, she opened her brown eyes, "You're right, I can feel it to Phoenix deep down, I never want to lose you or Dragon, you both were so good to me, ever since we met in that fire. I'm really sorry, it just every time I tried to make friends when I was young, they were always after something." Phoenix lowered her head, and Kahiya took it in her hands. "Friends forever." She smiled.

Hao watched the girl, he didn't know why but that girl held him entranced, her spirit, her soul, her personality and her beauty made him stunned and made him wish she would stay here with him forever.

* * *

I know that the first life is very long but this is quite a important part, life two and three isn't though I think First Life might last for three chapters and Second Life and Third Life might last one chapter hehehe…………………………..

Do not ask me why I was inspired to write this fanfic, maybe it is because the OOC-ness of Hao in the sequel so maybe that's why I wrote it here. Hope you like it!

**And it'll help me a lot if you review so I can improve the next chapter!**


	3. First Life 3

Disclaimer : I do not own the pasts life of Hao nor do I own Shaman King I just borrowed it (grins)

I did not imagine this to go this far in sequels and prequels and blah blah blah actually I am thinkin of putting a sequel to Anna's sister 2: who am I? And why is noone reviewing? wahhhhh!

**Drackial –** I think you are mistaken, umm this fic is about Hao's past lives and the guy that dragon set fire on is another person not Horo Horo

* * *

**Chapter 3: First Life 3**

It was exactly four days since Kahiya was carried in to heal, and now she felt her strength completely restored. She made up her mind, she was going to leave.

Hao was on another trip to see another king, who was asking him about what to do about his kingdom. _'Hn, he's a king he should know what to do instead of ask of my help. He might as well let me take over his kingdom. But there are some very strong shamans there, I might return to ask them if they would like to join me.'_

His thoughts turn back to a certain brown-eyed girl. Just as they arrived back at his palace

Kahiya was waiting for him at the entrance like a proper lady should. Hao smiled as he stepped out, "it was very nice of you to wait for me, Lady Kahiya, I did not expect you too." Kahiya raised an eyebrow, "Actually I wouldn't have but all the servants were so nice to me, and they were urging to wait here for you so I couldn't refuse." Hao smirked, "It is also almost lunch, shall we go?"

He offered his hand, Kahiya hesitantly extended a slender hand and gently laid it on top, and the duo went back inside.

They ate lunch in silence with only the sounds of Dragon chomping nosily on his latest kill outside. Hao couldn't read the girl's mind, it would rude of him, besides even if he wanted to, reading the girl's mind was like trying to crash through a wall, it seems he wasn't the only one who had mental abilities.

Kahiya felt nervous for some reason, why couldn't she tell him. She looked over to where Hao was sitting and watched him. She could tell that he was disturbed by the silence, and decided to tell him.

"Eto…." They both started, Hao chuckled bringing a small smile to Kahiya's lips. "You first." Kahiya suddenly felt more nervous than she ever had before, all her braveness was gone.

"Eto …….umm I don't know how to say this but you have been really nice to me, and I really thank you for saving me….but………….."

The small smile suddenly vanished from Hao's face, but it quickly replaced by a questioning look.

"But?"

"But I don't think I belong here,"

Kahiya looked down to the floor.

"I just have that feeling, that something is missing and that's what I'm trying to find, besides I don't have a family or a home, and this." She gave a small gesture. "Just doesn't suit me. I'm really sorry Hao-san, but I cannot stay here." She lowered her eyes and looked at the floor.

A gentle hand touched her chin and lifted it to meet Hao's face. His warm eyes and gentle smile did nothing to her feeling. "Kahiya, its not your fault, you don't have to be sorry. It is not my place to make you stay. You can go." She returned the smile weakly and clasped her hands around his.

"Gomen ne, Hao-san."

She walked out of the room missing the look of sadness in Hao's eyes.

In the garden

Kahiya leaned against a tree feeling the soft breeze caress her face. Dragon lay in coils next to her while Phoenix rested on the tree's branches. She stroked Dragon's mane, "Have I done the right thing?" she asked. Dragon opened one of his eyes lazily/_I don't know ask that yourself, I never understand women not even Phoenix./ _Phoenix fluttered down from her spot and playfully raked a claw through his mane. _/Hey/that teaches u to insult me/_ Phoenix tutted.

(Later on)

The sun was setting and Kahiya finally manage to wrench herself from her sitting place from beneath the tree to go to her room. Dragon started to follow her only to be stopped once again by Phoenix. /_Now what/ _he growled. _/ I have a feeling something might happen tonight./_ Phoenix replied. This was one of Phoenix's mental ability, she has the ability to sense something in the future, but she couldn't say what it was or when.

She perched herself down onto one of the tree's big branches again, feeling the sun's heat leaving her, she felt the tree talk to her. She was the goddess of the sun and protector of the earth, the last of her kind. She spoke back to the tree telling it that when she dies and rises again, she would no longer be protector or the goddess, she will be a normal phoenix unable to have to ability to sense the future nor to speak the sun, she would only be able to sing, telling the sun who she once was, and cannot be anymore. It pays to be with another mortal, even a special one with another, who is different from all the rest. A Phoenix is the female counterpart of a Dragon yet she cannot bear a child with him because of who she is, all she can do is to stay with him and Kahiya for eternity.

Dragon eased down and settled himself again into a coil listening to a river far away trinkling, calling to him, he felt the wind playfully grasping his mane and letting it blow about wildly. He was a wind and water creature who always longed to be in the water from where he came from, but he knew that he came from Kahiya and so did not belong to any water areas, he was always welcome by the waters no matter where he was. The wind was always there to play with him whenever he was bored, to soar high into the sky in his spare time. He was in love with the goddess and so he will stay with her and Kahiya for eternity.

Kahiya finished packing, it didn't take her long, she only packed two clean kimonos and a small ration of food that would only supply her if she needed it badly, but that wouldn't be a problem all villages were about 20 miles apart from each other, she and her companions can get there in no time. Her thoughts drifted back to Hao. It felt right to leave him, and yet it felt wrong at the same time.

Why must fate choose her to have a difficult life?

She quietly left the room walking towards Hao's room.

As she stopped outside his door, again she felt the same fluttering sensation she had in her stomach when she walked with him in the garden for the first time. "Hao-san?" she called softly. "Are you in there?" "Hai. Come in." his quiet voice replied. She swallowed feeling her heart beating faster and faster. She mentally slap herself, why was she feeling so nervous?

She slid the door open and entered closing the door behind her. Hao was sitting next to his bed meditating quietly. "I…..uh…….came…to er….. say I'm leaving………" He opened his eyes to look at the woman who he came to be close to in four days.

"Gomen ne Hao-san, I really should have left earlier so it wouldn't be so hard for everyone." Kahiya said, her voice barely a whisper, her voice no longer loud and clear. He smiled again, that gentle smile, the one that made her feel a lot better when she was down. "Dai jo bu, Kahiya-san, as I said its not your fault. Its just……" his voice dropped into a whisper. "I have gotten to………….." Kahiya came closer and kneeled beside him, "Nani? Hao-sama?" He looked up,

"Nothing."

Kahiya started to get up from her kneeling place, when Hao's hand suddenly shot out and caught hers.

"I don't want you to go. I've gotten so close to you." Hao said.

Kahiya felt her heart stop at these words.

Hao wanted her to stay.

With him.

He didn't want her to go.

He wanted her.

To stay.

Hao pulled her down making her lose balance and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Kahiya, I don't want you to go." Hao repeated, pulling her closer and closer to him. He let her go abit and tilted her chin up. "I want you to stay here with me. Kahiya, I love you." Kahiya's breath got caught in her throat as Hao's face came nearer and nearer, she closed her eyes as he kissed her over and over again.

The night proceeded onwards.

And I can't write anymore then this or it wouldn't be a PG rated fic. or a K+

* * *

I would like to ask…is this story really bad? I mean noone's reviewing… (starts crying) I practically love this story but…I dun get it……………….GAH! 


	4. First Life ends

Disclaimer: I do not own Hao's present lives I just borrow them and return them a lot better

Okay I did say that the first life is important but I did not expect this to happen……its too long! How am I suppose to do the 2nd and 3rd life!

Please please please review I desperately need it for inspiration! Probably for the fourth story of Anna's sister

**URGENT URGENT PLEASE READ**

**i had to redo this chapter because of the new really (no reason at all) no song fic thing i will be posting this onto even though there is no lemon in it, i suggest you read the songfic as it is not the one i'm posting here... the rest of the chapters following this do contain song lyrics therefore i REALLY REALLY suggest you go read it **

Actually i might change the stuff here since it doens't go without the lyrics..

* * *

Chapter 4: 1st life ends

The present

Hao looked up and smiled. The stars seemed to twinkle back at him as though they welcome him again. And yet again his fate always seemed to be playing around with him letting him having what he wanted and just suddenly taking it back…

Back to first life

Hao smiled down on his newly wedded wife. Kahiya smiled back. He felt happy and fulfilled and so did she. Dragon and Phoenix were content with their lives and felt joyful for Kahiya. It was already 4 weeks since Kahiya's decision, and she didn't regret it at all for making her choice and not leaving.

Sadly, a call from the far western side of his land decided to oppose him and he would have to leave her to go to battle although it wouldn't be very hard, the destination would take two weeks for the whole army to go there. He expected a far bigger reaction when he told her the news.

Kahiya smiled reassuringly and said, "I'll be waiting right here, Hao, I'm not going to run away." He embraced her, happy that he had met this woman. (oh goody there a lot of "happy" in here I'm becoming a crappy author my vocabulary has gone very limited)

He left the next morning, kissing Kahiya before stepping into his carriage. He watched as the carriage rode away, and Kahiya's figure grew smaller and smaller.

Phoenix and Dragon appeared by her side as she waved good bye to her husband. "Can I wait that long?" she sighed, 'Can I wait that long for his return? I want to be in his arms all the time."

Dragon snorted/_You're not that desperate are you? You use to be so strong/ _Phoenix nudged Dragon on the side. _/That something to say, Dragon especially when you won't leave my side for a minute./_ Dragon started to go red in his scales which was pretty noticeable since his whole body was going red. Kahiya sighed again and look at the ground. "Can I?" she whispered. Phoenix gently brushed her cheek with her wing feathers. /_You're strong, Kahiya, we all know it../_ Kahiya smiled reassuringly, but Phoenix felt it, she had a stronger connection with Kahiya. She felt Kahiya' sadness, Kahiya was already missing Hao.

1 and a half months later

It was night and Kahiya was overjoyed, Hao was coming back. A month ago, a messenger came, to give Kahiya a letter from her husband. He said that the war was almost won by them and he will return shortly. The date of when he was coming home was tomorrow.

The big gong rang out. Kahiya left the servants to open the door and went back to the garden where she and Hao first walked together. She sat down against the oak tree and sighed closing her eyes to remember the days when she wasn't married to Hao. He softened her heart a lot, she remembered hearing one of the elder woman talk about how love conquered all, and she didn't believe that, until now.

A sudden rustle caught her attention, but it was too late, a flash of silver shimmered in the dark, before slashing deep into her side. She dropped to the floor gasping from the pain unleashing itself. She opened her eyes weakly to see her right side bleeding heavily and a dark clothed man walking away before collapsing.

It was morning when Hao arrived, he couldn't wait to see his beloved wife again, and he longed to be in her arms. He stuck his head out of the window, only to see the palace completely deserted.

Completely deserted with anyone alive.

Bodies littered the palace; the smell of blood was still fresh.

He jumped out of his carriage frantically, running through all the room ignoring the cries from his army. He dashed through the gardens with inhuman speed. (Of course he can do that, he's a shaman remember) Only to stop at the garden where he and Kahiya took their first walk together.

His eyes widened in terror. There lay Kahiya, her side drenched in blood, a crimson lake surrounded her. He took her into his arms and lay her down on a clean patch of grass. He pushed into her mind, there was no wall this time, he blindly reached out to find any life. Kahiya weakly opened her eyes, her eyes glazed and unfocused. Hao pulled her closer, giving her all the warmth she could possibly need.

"Hao is that you?" she croaked hoarsely. "Hai. Gomen ne!" He cried, tears brimming his eyes dripping onto his blood soaked clothes.

Kahiya tried to raise her hand and wipe Hao's tears away, but found she had no strength. "Its not your fault," she whispered. "Who would have thought that the people would have attacked here."

"You'll be all right, Kahiya." Hao said desperately. "It'll be just like last time, when I saved you from the worm demon." Kahiya smiled, Hao looked at her, how could she smile at a time like this.

"I smile, because I like to make people feel warm and comforted. Hao, smiling makes everything better, its causes people to wonder why we would smile at a time like this, smiling is better than giving a angry frown."

Hao stared at her, his face filled with sadness. "Hao-san, it won't be like last time, I lost too much blood, Hao, and I'm tired." She smiled gently and went on, "Hao, you always wanted to know who Dragon and Phoenix were don't you?" Hao shook his head, "I don't, I just want you to come back and stay here with me."

Kahiya continued, "Dragon was the sub guardian of the water and wind in his past life, millions of years ago. While Dragon was in his 1000th life, just several hundreds of years before, he fell in love with the other guardian, Phoenix, the goddess of fire and the earth, because of that, Dragon was banished to be created from a human body, and he was created from me, my right arm (I can't remember which arm okay?) where the birth mark was. Phoenix couldn't stand it and decided to become a normal Phoenix, she would lose her powers when she dies and reborn again. So therefore I will protect Phoenix until I die."

Hao couldn't stop crying. "Hao, I won't wake up," She blinked slowly, "I'll wait for you, Asakura Hao. If fate allows you and I to cross again, it'll be great."

She smiled weakly and said,

"Hao, promise me you will smile."

Hao couldn't speak. She smiled again and closed her eyes, letting sleep overtake her.

Forever.

"KAHIYA!" His scream traveled through the walls through the gardens. When the echo finally faded, Hao stood up quietly, easing Kahiya's now forever sleeping body on the ground.

The army's leader came through the doorway to the garden. "Hao-sama?" he questioned. When Hao turned around, the captain took a step back, Hao's eyes had turned white and the dust flared around him. The captain was knocked backwards, by one of the oni's large hands; he lay still, for his spine was completely broken in two.

Hao questioned quietly to himself, "Why? Why? Why must my life be such a disaster, I lost her, fate will never let me have her, I know it!" His rage grew, and unleashes itself on his own army. The terrible wave wiped out the entire military in a matter of seconds. The onis turned wild in Hao's anger and rage, killing everyone who weren't powerful enough to protect, which were mostly humans and weak shamans.

His onis turned completely wild, taking over him and driving Hao's heart down the wrong path.

"Humans and weak shamans have everything, they make this world so filthy, if the humans haven't oppose me, I wouldn't have left her in the FIRST PLACE! HUMANS RUIN MY LIFE AFTER ALL I DONE FOR THEM!" he screamed, his face twisted in anger and pain.

Dragon appeared, trying to calm Hao down, he responded by slamming Dragon into a pillar, leaving a dent in there. Phoenix screamed and hurled fiery rays at him, burning everything in its path, Hao turned all his onis onto Phoenix, the bird weakened as she cowered under all the blows being thrown at her, trying to block all of them at once.

She was still the guardian of the sun, she needed its rays in order to recover, but the many dark clouds in the sky caused by Hao's anger covered the sun. Suddenly a wind of blades appears, cutting the smaller youkais in slices. Dragon roared, his muzzle covered in youkai's blood, he bared his teeth and darted at inhuman speed for Hao's throat. But he was pushed down; Hao had combined all his onis into a large one.

"YOU DON"T DESERVE TO LIVE, YOU WEREN'T THERE WHEN SHE DIED!"

Suddenly, the oni was engulfed in dancing flames, it roared in pain and stumbled back, Dragon struggled free and noticed that Phoenix was safe until… the oni swiped at the guardian, catching her by surprise and cutting her, but Dragon could not retrieve the body, the burning oni dropped on Phoenix, her body was smothered by the fire of the sun. Dragon dropped to the ground, and spewed water on the burning carcass.

It was already too late; Phoenix's body had completely burned away.

Dragon glared at Hao, but he was too weighed down with sorrow to fight anymore, he felt as though his strength left him, and he felt as though he was no stronger than a grass snake. He flew off, the once water guardian gave a long sad cry into the sky, the wail echoing.

Hao was still angered, but yet Kahiya's words went through his head.

_Promise me you will smile._

His fury softened, and he looked up. "Humans don't deserve to be in this world, they are all selfish, only wanting things for themselves, they don't deserve to live!"

He walked back to where Kahiya's body lay and picked her up. He gazed at her beauty, before brushing his lips over her body one last time. He set her down on the grass again, his eyes filled with tears, he set it alight. "We will meet again…I hope…"

He left the palace, leaving the ashes of Kahiya to be blown away in the wind, so her spirit can fly free.

After then the years after this, ex-king Hao walked throughout the land, killing any who opposed him. They never knew why he smiled, they only knew it looked insane and he was on the merge of madness. But in fact, he smiled, for her.

And for her only.

* * *

The ending is different! The link will be up soon!


	5. Second Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King nor do I own Hao's past life, I just borrowed it and returned it a lot more interesting

I cannot promise anything because the second and life chapters are probably gonna be VERY short and I mean it, I guess the first life was important oh well ……….

Sorry but the 2nd life is only one chapter and so is third life probably and maybe I'm telling you too much so go and read this chapter…

**URGENT URGENT**

**I am happy to say that the address is up for the Once before so go there to read the original copy of the Once Before's chapters that use to have songfics there is absolute no lemon in the original copy so you do no have to worry**

**oh and i had to changed thememory part to match the story without the song,the original isover at the link below sori if i'm repeating myself**

http/adultfan. Emaku - I probably might because so many people were asking for the third story but it might be the same as the first and second one, ren and hao fights for kita blah blah blah…. but there is a high chance, keep looking out for it! but it may take a long time i have stil alot of stories to go through

* * *

Chapter 5: 2nd Life

500 years later

Hao disguised himself, nobody knew he was, and it was unexpected because this time he was born in the Patch village.

The dark side of his heart vowed to destroy all humans and those who pity them. His kind side still wailed in the loss of Kahiya. The 11th priest smiled to himself, he lived a fine life in the village. He was annoyed though, people were starting to be suspicious of him for being so un patch like.

In the priest meeting room

The 10 priests stayed huddled together discussing. "Don't you think that Hao is strange, all those woman asking him to marry them, even Tira asked him and he rejects them all!" One said.

"I don't know, its as though something is paining him."

"You know I heard something from my great grandfather once, when I was a small child."

"Really, what has this got to do with Hao?"

"My great grandfather went to Japan once to test the shamans there. But when he did there were hardly any left!"

"What?" Another demanded. "What happened was that a once kind ruler had turned completely black, he wiped out a entire army in a single day." One stood up, "That is a powerful shaman, but what has this whole story got to do with the 11th priest?"

"His name was Asakura…Hao…"

Silence circled the room. "Isn't that a coincidence? That the man in his story has the exact same name? As the Hao here?"

"Could be…"

"That means it could be a danger to the village if anything happens I don't want my family to be murdered!"

"Shush, we will discuss this another time, anyone could be listening."

Hao was standing right outside the door, a slow smirk appeared on his face. '_So they finally figured it out eh? I didn't expect them to do it so fast.'_

He walked away. When a blur of braided hair crashed into him. He looked up to see a woman. He gasped, it was Kahiya's reincarnation, it just had to be! "Sorry, I didn't know where I was going." She sobbed, her eyes streaming with tears. "What is wrong?" he asked tilting her chin.

"My husband………….he's sleeping with another woman! I knew I should have listen to my friend, that I shouldn't marry an outsider!" She cried, she threw herself against Hao's chest, sobbing. "Well, he must be thick to abandon a woman like you." He replied. She looked up "Really?" she asked. He nodded.

Weeks and weeks past, Muri, the girl who Hao met a month ago started to like Hao and accepted his courtship of presents and walks. In the end, she married Hao and after one year, they had children just as Hao wanted.

Hao was so preoccupied in making Muri his, he forgot a certain statement about Kahiya that would actually prove she really was Kahiya. Yet, he forgot about it, because the appearance to Hao already proved it, sure she was kind of overweight and abit fussy, but he didn't mind, he was just happy that he was finally together with Kahiya.

Until the leader, who was the great, great great great great great grand uncle of the present leader one five hundred years later called an urgent meeting to the priests.

"Priests of the Patch Village, I called you here today, because one of the Spirits, the Spirit of Fire has gone wild for some reason, the shrine for it was smashed to pieces, find the Spirit, rebuild the shrine as fast as you can before it destroys the world!"

The priests ran from the room immediately oversouling, leaving Hao to walk out of the room. He didn't have a spirit, his onis were dead, and yet he was chosen to be a priest when he was born again. He wandered into the forest that leads to the great spiraling mass of the Great Spirits.

A grove of trees suddenly turned into ashes. Hao had unknowingly found himself in the area of where the Spirit of Fire had wander. It appeared in front of him, a young small creature. He found himself captivated by it; the spirit of fire was so familiar. He reached out his hand and touched the head of the spirit. It bowed its head and from then on he knew that this was his, but to his horror he saw the truth in a flash. His wife was not Kahiya's reincarnation. A look alike work of art of the spirits. Hao could feel fate laughing its ugly head at him. And he realized what he should have realized long time ago.

Muri did not have Phoenix accompanying her! Nor did she have Dragon!

His mind broke, he…he…he betrayed Kahiya, he had loved another and had children with her. His heart cried out in sorrow and pain. He fell to his knees, suddenly his mind replayed the horror he wanted to forget for so long, the scene he wanted to forget for 500 years………..

He was holding her tightly to himself, she was weak and was getting weaker, and yet she was still talking and smiling, trying to reassure him.

_"Hao is that you?" she croaked hoarsely. "Hai. Gomen ne!" He cried, tears brimming his eyes dripping onto his blood soaked clothes._

_Kahiya tried to raise her hand and wipe Hao's tears away, but found she had no strength. "Its not your fault," she whispered. "Who would have thought that the people would have attacked here." _

_"You'll be all right, Kahiya." Hao said desperately. "It'll be just like last time, when I saved you from the worm demon." Kahiya smiled, Hao looked at her, how could she smile at a time like this. _

_Hao stared at her, his face filled with sadness. "Hao-san, it won't be like last time, I lost too much blood, Hao, and I'm tired." She smiled gently and went on, "Hao, you always wanted to know who Dragon and Phoenix were don't you?" Hao shook his head, "I don't, I just want you to come back and stay here with me."_

_Hao couldn't stop crying. "Hao, I won't wake up," She blinked slowly, "I'll wait for you, Asakura Hao. If fate allows you and I to cross again, it'll be great." _

_She smiled weakly and said, _

_"Hao, promise me you will smile." _

_Hao couldn't speak. She smiled again and closed her eyes, letting sleep overtake her._

_Forever._

He kept screaming. His heart slowly stained black until only a small bit of it remained white. The spirit of fire felt his pain and answered with its own small roar.

The next day

Hao decided he couldn't bear to face his fake wife, for now he knows the truth. "Hao-san, where are we going?" Muri asked. He shook his head and smiled. He walked further and further away from the Patch village with Muri and their children. He stopped right in the middle of the desert. "Koi, what's wrong?" she asked. Hao whirled around, "I am not your koi!" He disappeared in thin air returning to Patch village.

Two days after that incident, the 10 priests surrounded him.

"What have you done to your wife?"

"Where are your children?"

"What have you done?"

He grinned manically, "I left them in the desert."

"YOU MURDERER!" one cried they backed away from him as heat came from his body. The spirit of fire appeared carrying Hao in its hand. The leader ran towards Hao, "So that's where the Spirit of Fire is, Hao you are breaking the laws of our village!"

"I know," he turned around with a wild grin on his face and replied. "But I'm not really part of your village, so it doesn't matter!"

The spirit attacked the men, catching them in surprise killing them instantly. Several priests were too tired to fight and immediately ran towards the village warning everyone else about the priest that has turned rogue.

His grin turned into a frown for a second.

'_They will never know my pain.'_

Hao turned towards the leader of the Patch tribe, but a sudden presence form behind him came. He turned around to see a man who looked just like him. "I've finally found you, Asakura Hao!"

"So you're one of my descendants eh?"

"You've put our family to shame, Hao, and I, Asakura Khir **1** was sent to kill you." Hao smirked, "What can you do to me? I still have the power and memories from 500 years ago, and you were only born in this time. How will you ever achieve in defeating me?" The man glared back, "I can and I will." He ran towards Hao with a spirit katana oversoul in his hand.

The spirit of Fire hurled one of its great fiery red hands at Khir, he jumped over it with cat-like agility. A cat spirit appeared. "Matamune have you conspired against me?" Hao asked, his heart torn by the fact that one of his great companion was now here to fight him. The cat spirit said nothing. Hao angered, ordered the Spirit of Fire to keep on going.

The Spirit of Fire swiped again at the man, Hao laughed insanely, "You won't be able to dodged it in the air." A whirlwind stopped the Spirit of Fire from going further, and carried Khir to the ground. "What?" Hao's eyes widened. The air shimmered and a familiar white snake appeared, with a blue mane. "You!" he said.

The dragon bared his teeth,

_/I don't like you ./_

"You're talking….."

/_Yes I can talk./ _

"Why are you helping him?" he asked pointing to Khir.

Dragon narrowed his eyes,

_/You expect me to help you! Dragons don't forget, Hao! I still remember that day when you kill Phoenix, you murdered her, you made me wander for 500 years alone with no one, my spirit would not rest until I revenge on you/ _

Hao thought for a moment and then smiled, but his smile wasn't gentle, it was wild and evil.

"And I thought you died already."

Khir raised his sword and charged at Hao.

"Die Asakura Hao, you will not bring destruction on this world ever again!" Hao dodged the sword swiftly, but Khir did an impossibly swift turn aided by Dragon, the sword curved and drove deep into Hao's body piercing the heart.

Hao fell the ground, bleeding, crawling and dying. He smirked, "You won't be able to kill me, I have achieved all five elements, fire, wood, earth, wind and.." he coughed, spitting blood. "and water, I can reincarnate, this will not be the last of me, I will be shaman king and I will destroy all those selfish humans!" His eyes opened wide and Hao fell dead. Dragon fired a psychic blast at Hao's body; in seconds it disappeared.

Khir fell the ground exhausted, "Is what he said is true?" he gasped. Dragon hovered next to him.

_/I'm afraid so Khir, but everything has a solution, there is a way to stop him from reincarnating./_

"Then lets do it now!"

Dragon shook his head, _/its too late, there is nothing you can do now, you will have to wait until he is alive again/_

"That is too long who knows when he will be reborn again."

_/Then you must pass this information from generation to generation. But pray you, do not speak a word of my existence, your family is proud and it is to stay that way, if they were to know that I was once a brother_**2**_ to Hao then that would bring disastrous results./_

Khir nodded, "I understand."

Dragon's muzzle started to fade. Khir looked at Dragon, his entire body was slowly fading away.

"My friend, what is happening?"

/_In my life, I could not die until I aided in killing Hao for her, I will be reborn when she reincarnates./_

"Who is she?"

_/That is something I cannot tell, it will destroy history./_

A gust of wind picked Khir up.

_/This breeze will take you home, I am forever faithful to the Asakura family, take care. I can now finally die to join Phoenix and be with her eternally, through life and death. Thank you./_

With that Dragon disappeared completely.

"I'll shall miss you, my friend…"

* * *

Okkkkkkkkay so that was a extremely short second life 

1. er.. I can't remember what is the name of the man who killed Hao in his second life ehehehe…

2. oo I almost forgot, the reason Dragon was a 'brother' to hao was because he was sort of a brother of Kahiya cause he was born from her, so when she married to him they became brothers

The song that was suppose to beplayed in here is called My last Breath by Evanescence again, their songs matches this fic


	6. Third Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King no matter how many times I write to Santa for it…

Okay this is the last life hopefully it will last for two chapters I hope its probably gonna be mostly a song fic this one and the one after, oh don't forget Hao is 17 in the fic for this life, that's is why it says 11 years ago… or I can't remember how old he was actually was it 17 or 18?

I am SO SORRY for not updating! I just got put off by other fanfics which I am currently working on, which is like 1 or 2 or 3 or 4 o0 okay maybe around 5…

PhoenixGuardianEmaku – unfortunately there is only two previous lives of Hao and this is the third one…don't kill me(ducks from the cookies being thrown at her) 

**crimson moonlight and bloody rain – **her soul was reborn she doesn't remember him because she wasn't like Hao who can reincarnate at will

* * *

Chapter 6: 3rd Life

Hao remembered that, he really didn't expect the dragon to actually take revenge, but oh wells what has been done has been done, but he also remembered the shock he had when he saw Kahiya yet again…

Fate will never let him have her…

**11 yrs ago**

Hao couldn't believe what lame stunts Yohmei had in for him, it was so easy to put up with.

He overheard the conversation a few years later, the news that Yoh will have a fiancee. He wanted to see if she worthed it.

He silently appeared at Kino's place, where to his surprise was a copy of Kahiya only younger practicing the arts of summoning spirits.

_'That's not right,' _he thought, _'Kahiya doesn't have the power of a itako or maybe she has changed.'_ Until a yell and a loud thud captured his attention, he looked over to a separate garden, seeing another duplicate of Kahiya fall out of a tree.

Hao smirked, '_How pathetic, she can't even climb a tree.'_

"OWW!" The girl rushed out, a cry followed her by Kino.

"ANNA, GET BACK HERE!"

'_So her name is Anna.'_ But this time he kept himself to where he was; he remembered his mistake from his last life.

"What happen, Kita?"

"On-ner-san I hurt myself while trying to climb the tree."

Hao raised his eyebrow in amusement, _'They are twins like me and Yoh.'_

"You shouldn't have anyway." Anna scolded. "But its boring sitting in the room doing nothing." The younger girl protested. "Well it isn't your fault that you don't have any itako or shaman power. Did you hurt yourself?"

"My Arm!" The girl cried. "Let me see." Hao watched Anna firmly take hold of the girl's arm and saw her took a step back.

He wondered why.

"ON-BA-SAMA!" She yelled.

Hao was curious, what was so urgent?

To his surprise, he saw the younger girl's arm glow with blue light.

'_Could it be?'_ he thought.

His heart stopped as he saw Dragon's form appear. "Kahiya…." He whispered.

And when Anna went back in, he saw Phoenix emerged as well. "Kahiya…" he whispered, his heart filled with joy. But he remembered when he was in the process of being reincarnated, the spirit of fire allowed him to see the many timelines of the people, he remembered, seeing Anna's line merged with his brother, and curiously another timeline which was Kita's, its line was far longer then Anna's as though it was reaching back and bringing forth and it merged with someone else's line.

His heart was filled with anger once again, he could never have her. Never. To his surprise once again, when Kita came out after going in, it seems as though she was hiding Phoenix. He soon realized, that her sister nor did the grandma knew about Phoenix.

Everyday he came to watch her…

He observed her every movement, every word, her personality, it was just like Kahiya,

He had finally found her

For all these years, he had been alone with her he had finally found her…

As she grew older, her beauty grew along…

Just like Kahiya

It saddened him that she would not remember him

He loved her, but she will never love him back

So he made his decision

If she couldn't be his, then no one else can have her

Fate will never let him have her, so he'll take her then

But in the end, Fate always wins.

* * *

I hope you like this one too! Comments please, so that I can improve it! The song that was suppose to be here is "Taking over me" By Evanescene, the complete version will be in animespiral much later as i am reposting Anna's sister, don't read it, it's just the same as it is here, just Once Before will have the lyrics 


	7. Memories do hurt

Disclaimer: I do (not) own Shaman King

'_thoughts'_

"Speech"

_song thingy_

This is the chapter that actually happens directly after Anna's Sister 2 so apologizes to the people whom I said you don't need to read Anna's Sister

* * *

**Chapter 7 Memories do hurt…**

He stared at the stars in the sky watching them twinkle on and on, "Hao.." He turned around to see Kita behind him.

"Don't you want to stay away from me?" He asked forgetting that he was supposed to be acting as though he did not remember anything. Kita shook her head, "Why would I?" He watched her trying to see if she was lying, he saw none.

"So how's life going on? You just woke up with no memory and find yourself a family." '_family'_ that word, seemed so old. "uhh…"

She smiled, "That's all right, if you don't want to explain, its hard for everyone."

He felt ashamed, he had done all this to Kita and yet she still smiled at him. Just like her…

"You're just like her, you never blamed me, you…you're just like her…your smile…" He whispered, covering his eyes with his hand. A tear leaked out from his eye.

And for the first time in 1000 years he truly cried…Kita sat by him, rubbing his back, comforting him. He came back all to him, the memories he had been waiting so long to run away from.

"What's going on?" Kita asked, puzzled, "you start crying for no reason. You weird person."

Hao looked at her, his tears still streaming down the side of his face. A smile appeared on his tear-streaked face. "Yes I am." She smiled back.

Hao stared at her. Her face, the one that appeared in his memories. The smile which kept him going. "What are you staring at? Is there something on my face?" He shook his head. She looked down at the floor.

"I always thought I had someone you know."

Kita looked up, "huh?"

"I always thought that I was surrounded by people who would understand me." Kita looked at Hao puzzled yet again, "Now why is that?"

"I guess you wouldn't understand." Hao replied.

'Too little time, too much pain, too many wounds…' he thought silently. "It's a pity, you lost your memories, Hao. And all you know is what I told you. The shaman fight, your past lives, I could only tell you the outline."

I tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone 

"Then why is it a pity?"

"Because I wanted to know." Hao was confused. "I wanted to know, who I was before, I had a feeling I had met you long ago. Or maybe it's just me. I don't know. Maybe its me who lost my memories." Kita joked.

Hao smiled, "Maybe."

But though you're still with me 

"So anyway, how do you feel?"

"What?"

"Like living with us."

"Us?"

"Horo Horo, Yoh, Ren etc"

"Great." He sighed, "Like a real family."

"So what you were you doing out here?"

"Staring at the stars. They know more."

"True. Well anyways…" She got up, brushing the dirt from her shirt. "Its late, I'm going to sleep, so should you. It's late and you took a long time to stare at the stars." She walked back to the house. Hao looked at the stars again.

'_I guess I have to pretend, I have a family now, I think. But I have been alone all this time, no one would really understand me, no one would be there.'_ He thought.

_/I would./_ "Wha?" he turned around to see Kita standing at the doorway, her back turned to him. Her face turned to him and her brown eyes fixed onto his own.

'_You're not alone.' _She left him there, sitting alone in the porch.

* * *

AHHHHHH!(zooms around the room in glee) I LOVE THIS ENDING! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! 

The song that was suppose to be here is my Immortal by Evanescence I'm slowly updating the whole Anna's Sister series onto so lyric version will be there

**those who do not understand the last bit then read here.**

Hao **did** lose his memories, but only for a while. Kita is a **mind reader** as well. She **knew** that Hao remembered, as soon as she checked his mind for any headaches and stuff in Anna's Sister 2. So when she said you're not alone, that means that she **would **be there for him, not as in a love sense **but as a friend sense** thing……..uh………..complicated …. Anyway she said that line in her **mind** to him

I hope you enjoy this, this is the last ( I think) of the Anna's Sister series.


End file.
